Unpleasant Surprise
by Caspyr441
Summary: Sasuke comes is traveling back to Kohona. After many years of training, he longs to see the girl that he left, he longs to see her beautiful face, those pink locks. Yet what he sees gives him quite a fright.
1. Her Face

_**Blanket disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

_**I really hope you like it! It's my first one after all!**_

-o0o-

Uchiha Sasuke was on his way back to Kohona, he had managed to kill Orochimaru and his older brother, Itachi. Yet he had only completed half of his goal, he now had to restore the clan that he had worked so hard to avenge, and he knew exactly who he wanted to help him with that objective.

It had been forever since he had seen that face, the face of the girl that he longed to see ever since he had left. It had been 3 years now, 3 very long and difficult years. You could see the anxiousness on his usually stoic face.

He had become stronger and could hide his chakra well, that was why no ANBU could sense him. He raced through the woods, getting scratched from time to time, when he would get distracted with thoughts of her. He didn't care; it was all worth it, every bead of sweat and every drop of blood. He had finally reached the gates, they were kept open, he breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he wouldn't have to climb them. Hiding behind bushes and trees he ran over to her new house, he wanted to surprise her. Kabuto had helped him locate the apartment, she was now living alone, at least he didn't have to worry about her parents finding out.

He stropped in front of the door, the apartment was dark, but then again it was eleven o'clock at night. She could be sleeping, like any other normal person. He lightly knocked on the door hopping not to make to much noise…nothing. He found his way to the window and managed to open it from the outside, he slowly and quietly slipped through the small opening. The sight that met him, gave him quite a fright.

-Caspyr441

-o0o-

_**The next chapter will be coming out shortly, I'll be on brake next week so I'll have a lot of time to write! I don't really know how this whole reviewing thing works, but hopefully I'll get a couple!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay!!! Second chapter out already! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really inspired me to make the next chapter even faster!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Blanket disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

-o0o-

Yes, he was quite surprised indeed. He was in her bedroom but it was a mess, so unlike Sakura. As far as he could remember, she was always very hygienic and organized. The bed was unmade, it look like she was ripped out from under the covers. She had two night tables, one on either side of her bed. He looked towards the closer one and saw a lamp turned on its side. The shade was a lively red with gold trimmings, the light bulb inside was cracked though. He walked over to the other night table, it was turned on its side. He heard himself crush something underneath his feet. He looked down only to find a frame on its face. He turned it over and found the old picture of his with the rest of team seven. The glass protection of the frame was shattered, he traced the outline of her face with his finger. He opened the bedroom door, and was led into a narrow hallway. As he walked down the long hallway he noticed shurinkun and kanai stuck in the walls. There were bloody handprints everywhere. His heart started beating faster as he tried to calm himself, Sakura could take care of herself… right? He came to the end of the hallway and noticed something silvery in the corner, he reached for it. As he came closer to the object, he saw that it was a red headband, not the traditional navy blue one. She had become a medic over the past years, well the job suited her, she always was kind and caring. He was now in the kitchen, the table was turned on its side, shattered glass from plates and glasses was all over the floor. Yet there was something on the wall that made him pale and dizzy. On the wall was a bloody shadow, it was a woman's figure. As far as he could tell the woman had two deep gashes. One that extended from her left shoulder to her breast, dangerously close to her heart. The other was a smaller in size but perhaps the deeper one, it was on her stomach right above her navel. Panic washed over him, he was scared, he wanted to see her again…alive.

-o0o-

_**The next chapter will be coming out shortly! Review for the next chapter to come out faster!!!**_

_**Caspyr441**_


	3. Missing You

Hey

_**Hey!**_

_**I'm really sorry I haven't had a chance to update. I went on a last minute vacation for March break! I didn't even know we were going until about 3 days before.**_

_**But, I do have some good news! I wrote the whole story while I was driving from Montreal to Florida. So here you have the two last chapters!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Blanket disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

-o0o-

He ran out of the apartment, panic washing over him. Sasuke ran to the Hokage Tower, he was an S-ranked criminal, of course he would get caught, but he had to find out what happened to her. There were ANBU already on his trail, he had to act quickly. As soon as he set foot into the tower the guards were on him, he couldn't free himself. Sasuke could hear Tsunade barking orders and screaming, this was very different from her usual non-chalante, lazy personality. She stormed down the stairs, her face was flushed with anger and her blond hair ruffled and messy. Tsunade was surprised to see the Uchiha in Kohona, she knew that he had killed Orochimaru as well as his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

_-Well Sasuke, it's been a while, what brings __**you**__ back to Kohona? _

Completely avoiding her question, he asks one of his own.

_-Where is Sakura?_

She was getting frustrated, he burst into **her** office, avoided **her** question, and now he wanted to know about **her** apprentice!

_-What do you care? You left her unconscious on a cold bench in the middle of the night three years ago. We haven't heard anything from you since, and now you just appear expecting everything to be all fine and dandy! May I remind you that you are an S-ranked criminal and that you should be executed… _

Sasuke dropped to his knees. Tsunade was speechless, his of all people would be the least expected to push aside his pride.

_-Please Tsunade-sama, I have to know!_

_-She…she's missing, it's been about two days_

o0o-

_**Hope you liked it! Please review! The next chapter will be out real soon! That's a promise.**_

_**-Caspyr441 **_


	4. Glad I told you

Hey

_**Hey!**_

_**I'm still really sorry about the long wait! I hope that this will make up for everything! I promised you the next chapter quick and here it is!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Blanket disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

-o0o-

As soon as he came he left, fleeing the tower and running towards the heat of the city. He ran in and out of every shop, stand, and store he could see. He would ask the villagers and they would answer him out of fear. He was tired and frustrated; he spent all day looking for Sakura but could find no trace nor any evidence.

He walked slowly towards his favorite field; it was lined with sakura trees. The blossoms reminded him of her cotton candy pink hair. The sun was setting, causing the sky to turn gorgeous shades of red, the colors of her flushed cheeks. Sasuke screamed her name as he punched the soft green grass. He saw something stir and pulled out a kunai, and then it was silent. He approached the hunched figure carefully and noticed the mop of pink hair.

_-Sakura?_

He quickly discarded the weapon and ran to hold her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open, her emerald eyes had lost their shine, they were dull and emotionless, much like his own onyx ones.

_-Sasuke?_

He hugged her tightly to his chest, taking in her strawberry scent. He looked her over and took notice of the caked blood on her usually creamy skin, and the many kanai and katana that were logged into her petite body.

_-I'm so glad I found you!_

He tried to comfort her as he was removing the weapons from her body. Sasuke took of him shirt and ripped it into strands, he would the cloth around her wounds carefully and gently making sure not to cause more pain. He craved to see those eyes again, her breathtaking smile. Sasuke realized that it was just a matter of time; he knew she would die soon…very soon. He felt a tear run down his cheek and fall onto hers. She reached her hand to his face.

_-Are you crying?_

He hugged her tightly and stuck his face in her hair.

_-Sakura. I-I…love you._

Her eyes fluttered open and a small blush crept to her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to have a happy glow to them. He gathered her in his arms and started back towards the Hokage's tower. He knew she had no chakra left and wouldn't be able to heal herself.

_-Sakura, keep your eyes open, we need to get you to Tsunade as fast as possible._

They both knew that she wasn't going to make it that long. He jumped through the trees, tearing his gaze from hers as seldom as possible. Her chakra was slipping away and her body was becoming colder every moment. Her breathing was slow and her heart was beating erratically, she was fighting death.

_-I…love you…too_. She whispered.

She fell limply in his arms. For the first time since the massacre, Uchiha Sasuke cried, none of the teary-eyed stuff, he was actually sobbing. He was once again too late to save the ones dearest to him.

Sasuke got back to the tower with a cold and dead Sakura in his arms. He had no shirt on and face was tear stained from all the crying he had done. He laid her down on a spare bed in the hospital and caressed her face; he entwined her pink locks with his finger and stared. He took her pale face in his large calloused hands and kissed her passionately, knowing she couldn't feel it. He slowly walked slowly out of the room, it had been a long time, but he tried to imagine what she would look like if she were still alive. She would flush prettily and look at him innocently with her green eyes that mimicked an emerald reflecting the sun's light. And he was glad that he got to see her smile, and her emerald eyes, and the unique pink hair, but most of all, he was glad that he told her.

-o0o-

_**So that's the end!!**_

_**I would love some feedback, what you liked, didn't like, and constructive criticism.**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**P.S. New story coming out, haven't decided on a title yet but keep on the look out. I believe it's going to be a Sasuke centric.**_

_**-Caspyr441**_


End file.
